


Bad luck

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427





	Bad luck

SMASH! The sound rang out through the house as the mirror lay, shattered on the floor.  
"Freed broke a mirror! He's going to die!" Y/N shouted, pointing towards the rune mage who stood amongst the broken glass.  
"I'm not going to die." Freed said seriously as he went to go get a brush to sweep up the broken glass.  
"You will. You broke a mirror so now you'll have seven years bad luck." Y/N said "And because of this, I will not leave your side so that I can protect you. Or just warn you of stupid things that could happen."  
"I'm not sure that's the best idea ever." Freed said doubtedly.  
"Of course it is!  I can point out things that could hurt you. Like that peice of glass you're about to stand on." Y/N said with a smug look on her face.  
"Okay so you pointed out an obvious danger. That's not all that hard and besides, I wouldn't of died." Freed said with a roll of his eyes at the over exaggeration   
"Well it could of cut through the veins in your foot then you might of had to get your foot amputated and then you could die on a job because you hace one leg." Y/N explained.   
"You know what, fine. Follow me around but I'll tell you now, bas luck doesn't exist." Freed said, leaving the room with a bin bag full of broken glass in hand.  
"Ow!" Freed shouted along with a few curses aimed at the table as he ran into the sharp corner of the table.  
"Bad luck!" Y/N yelled at him, following him into into the kitchen and out the back door to the bin. As Freed was walking back to the doorway where Y/N stood, the H/C mage shouted;  
"Fly!"  
At thus, Freed looked up confused only for a something to fly straight into his eye.  
"Hey, I tried to warn you." Y/N said "Bad luck."  
"Okay, this is just a coincidence. Bad luck doesn't exist." Freed said once more as he reached the door. Closing the door behind him, he tripped over some shoes that had been left next to the door.  
"Don't even say it." Freed said just before Y/N could even open her mouth to say it was bad luck.  
"I told you!" Y/N exclaimed with a small laugh at proving that she was right  
"It's a coincidence okay!" Freed exaggerated  
"You keep telling yourself that." Y/N giggled.

The next day in the guild, Freed couldn't get a moments peace. He was constantly being followed by Y/N which, most people would think he would be happy about due to his slight crush on the H/C mage however, he was far from happy. She didn't actually like him. He could tell by the way she had said that she was only following him because he had bad luck and she didn't want him to get hurt. Everything had turned quiet though, no Y/N trying to convince him he had bad luck. He looked around and noticed she was talking to Mira. If he left now, she'd have no idea and he would get away from his thoughts about how she didn't actually like him. He began heading towards the doors however, he was stopped by a hand on his arm.  
"Where are you going?" Y/N asked the green haired rune mage as she grabbed his wrist.  
"I was just going for a walk." Freed lied however, Y/N could see right through the lie.  
"Oh really? Come on then." Y/N said in suspicion. It was easy to see through the rune mages lies and it was clear that something was bothering him but she didn't want to cause a scene in front of the whole guild. Freed followed silently as Y/N led him away from the guild.  
"Okay where were you really going?" Y/N asked after a bit of walking. They had reached a small clearing near the park. It was quiet and secluded, surrounded by trees that had long since lost their leaves.  
"I was going to go home. Why do you ask?" Freed answered simply, staring down at the grass which was covered in brown leaves.  
"Why? I was just curious. Just one thing though, were you going home because I was annoying you? If it is just say so. I can stop following you if you want..." Y/N trailed off, worried that she had messed up with the first person she had ever loved.  
"No...Not at all! It's just... Well it's hard to explain..." Freed mumbled, not noticing the panic in Y/N's E/C eyes and on her face.  
"It's not me is it? If it is I can leave you alone if you want." Y/N said worriedly  
"No..It's not you. I just...Okay, I really like you and having you following me around everywhere isn't helping.  It's just making me love you even more and yes, I know you don't feel the same way but it's fine. I'll just leave." Freed rambled, turning to walk away before feeling Y/N's arms wrapping around his waist.  
"Who said I didn't feel the same way?" Y/N asked softly, her voice barely audible.  
"No one but I just thought..." Freed started before being cut off.  
"You think too much." Y/N said with a smile, spinning Freed around and pulling him down into a kiss. Freed's shock from  being spun around gave Y/N an advantage as Freed tried to regain his balance. The kiss only lasted a few seconds however they were the best few seconds of Freed's life.  
"Do you want to go home now?" Y/N asked  
"Only if you're coming with me." Freed replied, pulling the H/C mage into his arms.  
"Sure, sounds awesome." Y/N answered.  
"And you thought I had bad luck. If anything I would say this is good luck." Freed laughed  
"No because now you're stuck with me." Y/N smirked  
"Well it's not like I mind being stuck with you." Freed smiled as the two of them began walking in the direction of Freed's house.


End file.
